Walking on Water
by Chester91
Summary: Sora walked to his work and back everyday for two reasons the first being that he didn't have the money for a car, the second, more importantly, was that he wanted to watch for something to happen over the sparkling waters. Or rather someone. Rikusora.
1. A Little Unplanned

this is a major whopdey doodle for me because it's my first male story if ya catch my drift. This is random, but I found the most adorable kairi keychain that I lost since like the first kingdom hearts came out. IT"S SO CUTE. Anyways, I was totally a kairixsora fan, but then rikuxsora popped up somewhere and I was like 'yesssssss'. so here we are. But then again, a threesome between them would be pretty interesting. Oh and I'm not sure about other pairings, but I sure would like to write about axel...

dizclaim: kingdom hearts does not in any way belong to me, except in the bedroom. rewind.deep breath idon'townkingdomhearts. fine.

oooooh, I've always wanted to have little characters talks in the beginning. yay!

moi: school starts tomorrow. ewwwww. shudders

riku: sucks ass for you, doesn't it?

moi: yeah, well in this story I'm making you go to school too so _kiss_ my ass.

sora: ouch.

kairi: did someone say threesome?

...**several hours later and much reflection**

moi: ah, I decided no school...

sora: why not?

moi: cause school is too boring and annoying to write about so let us venture into the great unknown of the real world, shall we? sweatdrop

riku: I guess that means that only you are going to school now?

moi: maybe...

riku: I knew you wouldn't do the whole school scene! stretches into a victory pose

sora: go riku!

moi: hey, what about me? Sora you get right back here and defend me! Or I will make you get a sex change!

riku: backs away in horror noo, you can't do that to my sora.

moi: man you are so not straight. shakes head but, it's okay, I like my men like that!

riku: Oo

sora: eating a cookie in the back hmm?

author note thingie: I was gonna do a dad, but to be honest, I really don't like dads and the whole daddy thing too much and prefer the single weird mom and if I ever became a mom, I think that I'd probably be a lot like her. beware future children. oh and italics will mean character thoughts.

**XXXXX**

"Surf boy...come back...I promise I won't bite you again...c'mon..." A boy mumbled in his sleep.

"Sssooooooora. sorrrrrrrrrrraaa. SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WA--ahhhh!" Sora yelped, as he rolled off his bed. He glanced around to make sure where he was and then said, "MOM I was getting to the good part of my dream!"

"Was it something dirty?" Sora's mother, Raye, said, innocently peeking her head through her son's doorway.

Sora crinkled his nose and cried, "Noo, mom, I was just about to bite into the Pillsbury boy!"

"Why can't you have normal wet dreams like every other boy your age? I mean, you're seventeen and still you act like you're seven! Get out there and get a girl or something. That way when you get the heck out my house you can go off and make some wonderful little babies so I can be a grandmother!" Raye replied, clapping her hands together gleefully.

"..." Sora just stared at her and pulled his boxers up.

Raye gave Sora a wink before she walked into the kitchen, humming a tune to herself.

After an almost daily scene with his mother, Sora climbed over his wrinkled sheets and reached into his closet for an outfit. Yes, poor Sora was eighteen yet he still lived with his mother in a little one-story house in the peaceful Destiny Islands. He had lived there since before he could remember. He lived with only his mother because before his was even born, his father was driving back home one night from the market getting something for his wife's odd food cravings (chocolate syrup and noodles if you must know) and was hit my by another car. He never got to see Raye give birth. So all these years Sora was raised by Raye. He didn't really mind it, but because of it, he was a lot more girly than a guy his age should be. Worse was possibly that he looked like it too. He was 5"3 with a slim figure accentuated by the small curves on his hips.

When Sora was younger, he was picked on a lot because of his small body and chubby cheeks. At the time, Sora would always get extremely embarrassed and try some sort of exercise to go from being a scrawny boy to a muscular man with a six-pack. Well, at least, that's what some of the magazines at the supermarket said that's what it would do. Sora's probably tried more sports than his age. He's tried what was said to be "America's pastime" baseball to a quiet game of golf. What Sora most likely enjoyed the most was swimming. He liked the feel of the water and the waves rumbling around him.

"You should be leaving soon Sora, it's already 7!"

Sora jumped at hearing that and his room suddenly filled with noise. Raye sat quietly holding up a piece of toast and counted..._1...2...3...and..._

"Bye mom, see ya later!" Sora yelled while he ran, still able to grab the toast before leaving.

Raye sighed and dusted her clothes off. She got up and washed her dishes in the sink. Afterwards, she picked up her keys on a nearby table and left, leaving the house silent and dark.

A few yards away from the home, Sora was walking to his work. He looked to his right and cast an eye at the gleaming sea. He wasn't much of a morning person, but once he was up and about, he was alright. Sora walked to his work and back everyday for two reasons; the first being that he didn't have the money for a car, the second, more importantly, was that he wanted to watch for something to happen over the sparkling waters. Or rather someone.

His mother didn't know it, but Sora actually started work at eight and the walk only took thirty minutes leaving half an hour open. Sora seated himself on a bench close to him, keeping his gaze fixed on the mass of blue about fifteen feet away on a gentle slope. Sora's routine started more than two weeks ago and everyday since; he had never missed a day of it. Several minutes later, a group of people appeared at the edge of the beach, heading towards the front of the water. Sora tried to keep his heart from going faster, like a young boy trying to restrain himself from opening a Christmas present. Sora noticed that this time the group was larger than before, two people more, to be exact. The two seemed to be on each other...not a single bit of room between..._oh, so they are doing **that**_, Sora thought, attempting to block the heat rising in his cheeks. He looked further up to see people walking into the waves, each carrying a surfboard.

For what seemed to be only a second, Sora watched the trio crash into the first wave unsteadily, but follow to riding tall waves that made Sora a bit uncomfortable to just look at. The three rode one last final wave and stepped out of the water, going back to their spot on the sand. Sora focused his eyes on the middle one, a man who looked around his age, if not a little older.

He had what was possibly the softest looking hair Sora had ever laid his eyes on. It made Sora more self-conscious of his unmanageable chocolate spikes that graced his head. The mystery man's hair color was prettier than the color of the ocean. It was silver. It wasn't some trick of the sun and Sora had the feeling it wasn't unnatural_. If it was, why would anyone dye their hair to silver? Not that it didn't look absolutely spectacular on him_, Sora mused. Sora's eyes, no matter how much he tried not to, traveled down to meet the man's rock hard body. He had seen pictures of what the legendary six-pack was, but this made a six-pack look like a beer belly. Sora observed each drop of water slide down his body and over his belly button into his board shorts. By the time Sora had snapped out of his reverie, he was shocked to see that the man he had been so blatantly goggling at was looking directly at him.

Sora, alarmed at being caught, found himself trying to play if off. He checked his watch and-shit! Sora blanched, seeing that it was already 7:50. In all of his panicking, he didn't notice five people walk up to him.

"Hey, you!"

Sora jumped at saw a sandy-haired boy staring at him. Funny that I don't remember seeing him here before. But then again, it's not like I notice anything else except _him_…

"Jeez Tidus, you could take it down a couple of notches. You don't want to make the boy run off now do you?" A girl with short red hair said, holding onto a tanned man with orange hair.

"Ya man, let Riku do the talking." The orange-haired man suggested.

The girl on the man's arm smiled and said, "Wakka, you're just the best boyfriend a girl could ever have!" Wakka blushed and muttered, "It was nothin, Kairi…."

During the whole of the conversation, Sora only followed until he heard the word 'Riku.' Then he mind shut down. His name is Riku, his name is Riku, so he has a name…Sora was stuck in this thread of thought until he felt something warm on his face. He fell back into reality and saw the boy of his affections (obsession) was less than two inches away from his face. Reason #2 in the flesh.

"Whoah!" Sora shouted and leaned back, causing him to push the bench backwards. Sora's head hit the street head-on and earned one great owie. He rushed to put his hands on his head, rubbing the sore spot. He heard a deep chuckle in the background. He looked over the fallen bench to see his obsession, okay now he really couldn't deny it, emit the wonderful noise.

"You're a funny little guy!" Riku said.

"I am NOT little!" Sora fumed. He usually didn't care about people talking about his height, but he didn't want the object of his obsession thinking he was a shrimp! Sora huffed and got up. He tramped toward the direction of his work. I might be late, but I'm not gonna let this go on anymore. When he was about the reach the cross, he felt a hand pull his arm back. The silver-haired man was holding him back

"Sorry that I insulted you, man. Didn't know it was a sore spot for you. My name's Riku. What's yours? The man asked.

Sora was taken back. He caught up with me just to say sorry? He's so much better than I thought…"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It's just that people used to bug me about my lack of height. Anyways, I'm Sora. Nice to finally meet you."

"Finally? What do you mean by that?" Riku asked, cocking his head to the side, letting his hair fall over his shoulder.

Crap. "I…uh…what I mean is…uh…it's just that I've been watching you surf a lot and I was just …wondering if you could teach me how to surf!" Sora fumbled. Whew, got myself out of that one. That lesson excuse was a good excuse. Double doodoo. What am I going to do about the lessons...? I hope he says no…

"…Sure. I'd be delighted to help you out. Surfing is one of the best things in this world." Riku replied.

Sora thought he would probably panic again, but he felt oddly relieved. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all…

That was kinda hard for me to write though it was short. ** Please please please tell me how you feel.** I really wanna know how I do writing about another series!


	2. Fairy Godmothers

We are at the second chapter cause my creative juices just are itching to write this story. So enjoy! Oh, and I'm listening to "Cadence" by Anberlin, "Gold digger" by Kanye West and of course "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake.

**XXXXX**

"You are just too cute Sora!" A bubbling brunette squealed. She was dressed in a yellow sundress and her feet were adorned in sandals of the same color.

A girl with short black hair raised her arm and clapped hands with the brunette. "Definitely! And if this Riku guy ever tries to hurt you he will have to answer to ninja Yuffie!"

"I should dress you up sometime too. I mean, I like your jumpsuits, but if you wanna get boned you should really wear something a bit more appealing."

"Yes, and I'll let you be a part of Yuffie's Ultra-Special Workout! We'll go running everyday, a minimum of five miles, then some yoga and karate because I am, after all, a ninja. You should really think about this Sora, your stomach is getting on the chubby side…"

Wrong move. Horribly wrong move. This is what repeated in Sora's brain for two hours while his formidable co-workers chatted about him and his non-existent love life. Sora also thought about gouging his eyes out, ripping his fingers out so he could stick them in his ears, and unfortunately, finding Riku and have him defend Sora from the fearsome duo that was Selphie and Yuffie.

"Maybe we should get Sora a wax appointment, what do you think?"

Sora thought they were going to at long last let him get a word in when he was drowned out with a "Sure, but for where?"

"Silly girl, where else? That little place down south where the-"

"Stop it already!" Sora cried out, afraid of the sentence's ending. "I don't need new clothes, to lose weight, or get a wax down there!"

Selphie looked down at the ground, her feet making circles on the floor. "I'm so sorry Sora, I just wanted to help you…"

"Yeah, you could have said something earlier, but it's our fault. We were so inconsiderate to your feelings…"

They were the worst. Using the oldest trick in the book. The guilt trip. Oh they were good. Sora just couldn't pull himself to scold them when he saw Selphie's puppy dog eyes or Yuffie's quivering lip. "Fine, I submit. I'll let you help me buy clothes, but nothing else."

"Yippee!" They chorused, cheering together.

"I don't think you're going to see Riku for you 'lessons' anytime today so let's do the shopping after work!" Selphie declared, preparing a smoothie for who had been waiting for the entire time of the discussion. "Here yaw go!" The customer, a bewildered elderly man, nodded his head and left. "God, people are so rude nowadays. I take all that time to make them smoothie and they don't even say thank you?"

"I totally know what you're talking about. The other day, this woman and her little kid came in and so I was just asking them a couple of friendly questions while I was making the drink. And then she acted all offended and stalked off."

"What did you tell her," Sora questioned.

"Oh, I just asked about if her tummy was from the aftereffects of the pregnancy and if I'd get fat like that if I had a kid…"

"Yuffie, I don't thi-"

"Poor Yuffie, I can't believe that horrid old woman did that to you! Group hug!" Selphie ushered Sora to her and squashed them into what she called a 'hug'.

The rest of the day was in the same manner. Selphie and Yuffie scaring the customers and Sora furiously apologizing to them. They all worked together in a store called Sap Shack. Sora was trying to save up to have his own business, though he didn't know exactly what yet. Probably something to do with children.

After work, Sora slowly treaded to the door of the Sap Shack, closing the haven for another day. No more protection. A funeral march song ringed throughout his head, his fear becoming deeper. "Sora stop being such a baby, it's only shopping!" Yuffie sighed.

To them, it was _only_ shopping. To him it was people spraying him with odd smells, an exercise of how much clothes one could try on before they faint of exhaustion and tested one's wisdom in answering to a woman's danger question of 'Does this make me look fat?'. Sora just looked up to the sky and prayed to whatever deities would allow him to survive this afternoon. He took a deep breath and let the two girls drag him away.

When Sora's arms were finally released, he saw himself in front of a multitude of stores. Big stores, little ones, colorful ones and tomb-shaped ones. For such a little island, there sure were a lot of shops.

"This place is called The Cove. It's where practically everyone gets their clothes from. You're probably a first-timer, right? Cove, this is Sora. Sora, this is the Cove." Selphie introduced.

Yuffie giggled and added, "You're going to look so hot with all your new clothes."

Whatever Sora thought his physical limits were, they were stepped so far over he couldn't even remember when he had passed them. By the end, Sora had gotten a nice collection to add to is wardrobe. Not that he didn't like his jumpsuits or anything. But a man has to look different every once in awhile.

The two girls delivered Sora back to the front of his home. Sora noticed something a little off though. Selphie and Yuffie kept whispering to each other and sharing a knowing smile. "What are you guys talking about?" Sora asked, not wanting to be left out.

"It's …when are you going to have your first lesson?" Selphie timidly asked. Selphie _never_ was shy. Something was up.

"Um, tomorrow, Saturday morning." Sora responded. "Why…do you ask?"

It was Yuffie's turn to speak up. "We were wondering if…you could take us with you!" Yuffie begged. "We wanna see if he's hot or not. We promise we won't do anything to ruin your chances with him!"

"My…chances?" Sora weakly said. Sora didn't realize it until that moment. All this time, during the intense shopping and at the store. He liked Riku. Not just because of the way he glided on the water. Because of the way he spoke, flipped his hair, and the shine Riku had in his eyes when he spoke about surfing. Sora wanted to be there for him, the one to congratulate him when he rode a giant wave, and the one to be with him every night as well. At the thought of this, Sora burned red.

"We know what you're thinking, Sora." Yuffie teased. "…And it's just too cute!"

This was the second time in the day we was called cute. He did not want to be cute. He wanted to be alluring and desirable. Someone that Riku would call his own. "What should I do, I don't want to be cute." Sora meekly said.

"Why not? It's one of your best qualities." Selphie stated.

"Maybe so, but I don't think Riku is gonna go for that."

"I think it's perfectly fine, but if you really think it's gonna affect your odds with him then maybe we could give you a little make-over."

"Really?" Sora asked. If Sora looked like that, maybe Riku would start to like him.

"Oh yes, and we'll try to do something about your hair, maybe a little eyeliner to accent your eyes…."

"Do you think your mom would be alright with us sleeping over?"

"What would be alright?" A voice asked from the driveway. A woman in her late thirties walked up to them.

"Hello Mrs. Oblivion, we were just asking your son if you would think if it would be alright for us to sleep over." Selphie sweetly said.

"Of course it's alright, you don't even need to ask!" Raye replied as she ushered them inside.

The three went upstairs after saying goodnight to Sora's mother (their shopping took a devastatingly long time) and retreating to Sora's room.

"When was the last time you cleaned your room, Sora? It's a mess." Yuffie said, using her ninja skills to evade the dirty clothes scattered on the floor.

"The last time my mom made me clean it," Sora answered, pushing the clothes under his bed.

"And when would that be?"

"Ah, probably a couple of months ago, usually mom makes me clean my room like once a year or so."

For the first time that day, both Selphie and Yuffie's mouths dropped. Recovering from the shock, Yuffie managed to ask, "Should we do the make-over now?"

Sora gulped and said, " I guess so…"

Selphie made Sora sit down on his bed while Yuffie tried to fix his hair. Selphie looked at his face from different angles, wondering what she should do with her part of the job. Between Yuffie's attacks at Sora's hair with a comb, Sora let out one sentence, "Do you think Riku even likes guys?"

Yuffie and Selphie stopped what they were doing and both said, "Honey, by the time we're done with you, it won't matter if he likes guys or not!" Then they went back to working on Sora. He closed his eyes and let his not so magical fairy godmothers continue.

**XXXX**

Yay! The second chapter is completed. This is like the first time I've ever written one chapter then did another the next day. But it's cool so whatever. I couldn't think of a good surname for sora so I used something from the game. Until next time, chao!

**Remember, reviewing is nice and it makes me want to write more so please leave some sort of comment for me to read! )**


	3. Confuzzled

Chapter the Third. I wanna say thank you to anyone and everyone who's read this and enjoyed it. I would have finished this chapter earlier, but I had lots of homework.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix I think.

**XXXXX**

Sora was still pretty nervous about what Riku would think of him. Of course it would be under the pretense of surfing lessons, but Sora wondered if he would blow his cover. His obvious reactions and blushing cheeks would be something he would need to work on. The night before, the girls had experimented on what look would fit Sora the most. They decided to go with a casual, laid-back look with just a hint of something else. Meaning eyeliner. Sora was a bit apprehensive about that, but Selphie promised him that Riku wouldn't even be able to tell, just think that Sora's eyes were a smidge darker.

"We need to make sure you get a hearty breakfast" Yuffie chided. She was mixing him some porridge and cereal together.

"The eyeliner I applied won't affect you while you're surfing so don't worry!"

"Sora, look what adorable little friends you have! I want to eat them up!" Raye exclaimed.

All Sora could do was sit, eat, and worry. But mostly worry. This was entirely different from when Sora would watch Riku from the street. Now he was part of the action and had to make sure he didn't act strange around Riku. Riku…god, I love his name, Sora dreamily thought.

"Hey lover boy, head's up!"

Sora turned to see a plastic bottle flying in the course leading to his head. Sora thought of anything that could prevent it hitting him. Right when the container was mere inches away, his brain flashed two words. Duck stupid. Sora, unfortunately, did not have reflexes that fast. "Ow." Sora rubbed his aching forehead.

"Sorry, I thought you might need some suntan lotion so you don't get sunburned at the beach," Selphie hesitantly laughed. "Do you want some cover up?

"No thanks, eyeliner is too much for me in the first place, I think I'll rub it out. I've decided that I want Riku to like me for who I am, without any help."

"You want to impress your new friend? That's my thoughtful Sora," Raye cooed.

"Yeah…I want to impress him…because…I do..." Sora rambled. He didn't want his mother to know that his son could no longer deliver her the babies Raye so sorely wanted. Not yet.

Raye said her goodbyes to everyone before leaving to work. She was a single mother, which made it not so uncommon to see her going to work for six days a week. Afterwards, the three went back upstairs and got dressed. By that time, Sora was having a case of major doubts.

"I don't think I can do this." Sora looked between Yuffie and Selphie. "This is totally unlike me and he'll just think I'm a bother and a bore and…" Sora was stopped by a finger on his mouth.

Selphie gave him a motherly look. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Riku is not going to dislike you for being yourself. And if he does, he's not worth your affections. So cheer up, okay?" Yuffie made a loud 'uhm' noise and gave Sora thumbs up.

"Yeah, what do I have to lose anyway?" Sora agreed. "Thanks."

Selphie and Yuffie rubbed their eyes, and said, "Look, our little boy is growing up!" Then the girls hugged before falling into a bout of giggles.

Sora sulked. "And another thing, do not say anything that will make me look like more of a kid!"

"We won't, Ickypoo. We're on our best behavior." Yuffie snickered. "We should be leaving now, that is if you want to get there anytime after seven-thirty."

"Ack! It's already that late!" Sora pushed the two girls out and gave himself one last look in the mirror.

When they arrived they saw that Riku and his gang were already there. Riku, with probably Tidus and Wakka, was surfing. Sora saw that two people were sitting down on a blanket. They walked closer to see the pair was sitting really close again…

"If Wakka is here, then who is that with Riku and that other guy?" Sora asked, interrupting the two.

"Do people ever knock anymore?" Kairi whined. She stood up and was about to say something to Sora when she noticed the two behind him.

"Selphie, Yuffie? Is that you?"

"Kairi!"

Sora couldn't see anything except shapes moving past him. By the time Sora's head stopped spinning, he saw that his two friends and Kairi were hugging and laughing.

"When did you get back?" Selphie asked, jumping up and down.

"About a month or so ago…" Kairi started to count on her fingers.

"And _why_ did you not call us or give us any sign that our old friend has returned home after two years?" Yuffie gave Kairi a menacing glare.

"Ah…that is…been busy," Kairi answered guiltily. Wakka came up behind her and said, "She's been doing all sorts of schedule arrangements for us."

An old friend? Schedules? Sora's head was racing at a rapid rate. "Whaddya mean by arrangements Wakka?"

"I guess Riku didn't tell you then. We're professional surfers. Right now we're just taking some time off to brush up on our skills and have a nice vacation."

"Wow." Sora slowly said. "Riku is a professional, meaning like going around the world to surf and stuff?"

"To sum it up, yeah." Wakka nodded. "And Kairi is our manager."

Sora turned around to Selphie. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"We didn't know she was with Riku. We just knew she went off to see the world as she called it."

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I did something bad. Anyways, Tidus, he –

"_He's _here?" Selphie gasped.

"Yeah, who's got a problem with it?"

Sora looked behind him to see that Riku and his friends had come back. His new friend had long red hair spiked at strange spots. He looked a bit…dangerous. "Hey Riku." Riku was about to answer him back when a shout echoed out.

"Selphie?" Tidus said, flabbergasted. Sora was amazed that just one look of Selphie could intimidate him. He was more amazed, however, to see that the two knew each other.

"Temper, temper, Tidus. Is that anyway to greet your friends?" Yuffie said, shaking her finger at him.

"You're…both here?"

"Yeah, do_ you_ have a problem with that?" Selphie said, defensively. Since the first time Sora had seen Selphie, he had never seen her mad, let alone talk to someone like that. Sora looked again at Riku, who seemed to be just as surprised as him.

"How do you all know each other, huh? Wakka asked.

"It all started two years ago. I was never really into school and neither was Tidus. Except that Tidus loved to surf. He heard that on the main island there was a surfing tournament for aspiring surfers. He told me about it, and I agreed with him, as long as he took me with him."

"That explains why you left, but how did you meet up with these Riku and Wakka?" Yuffie pointed to them.

"Hey, what about me?" The scary red-headed man said, appearing in front of Riku. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He tapped at his temple in a joking manner. Sora nodded and waited for the others to continue their story.

"We met them at another tournament we went to a couple months after the first one we went to. By that time I had already won a couple other trophies and was qualified to enter." Tidus replied. "After the tournament, we introduced ourselves and they said they needed a manager. So we decided we'd all go together with Kairi as our manager from then on. But I'm no where as good as the others, especially Riku."

Riku shifted in his spot and looked down. Then he looked back up with a smile on his face. "Well, obviously."

"I see your leader has no modesty." Sora laughed. Suddenly, he was pulled into Riku's embrace. Sora, shocked, tried his hardest to conceal his oncoming blush. He felt Riku's hand go into his hair-Riku was giving Sora a noogie. He pulled back and brushed his wet hair behind his shoulders before placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe I won't give you any surfing lessons now that you said that," Riku smirked.

"..Ah...no...um...I'm sorry." Sora mumbled. He was still battling the aftereffects that Riku had left.

"I was just kidding, c'mon, what are you waiting for? Let's get you dressed." Riku said.

All of Sora's hard work was wasted. Every bit of his blush was running straight back into his cheeks with full force. "What…do you…mean?"

Riku laughed before affectionately tousling Sora's hair. "I didn't mean I was going to personally change you, silly." Riku then placed something in Sora's hands. "I didn't think you were gonna have a wetsuit so I brought one I still had from a couple years ago. I think it'll be able to fit you. Just put it over your shorts."

Sora did so, with some difficulty, and felt oddly naked. Riku examined him (to Sora's dismay) and said, "You'll get used to it soon. It's supposed to be a little tight. Now should we start?"

Sora visibly gulped.

"We're not going to start in the ocean so you don't have to worry."

Sora curiously looked up at him. Riku was taking his surfboard out of the sand and placing it down. He then walked over to Tidus, who was sitting behind Axel, the furthest away from Selphie, Yuffie, and Kairi. He seemed to be afraid of something. I'll have to ask Tidus or Kairi about that later, Sora mentally noted.

Riku appeared at his side again. "Tidus says it's okay if you borrow his board. I'm not going to make you buy a board or anything like that for your first lesson." Riku was holding a board, most likely Tidus's, and put it on the floor as well. "Lay down on the board."

"What?"

"You heard me. Lay down on the board. I'm gonna have to teach you the basics first." Sora complied and laid down. He felt a little idiotic for lying there like that.

"Have your head a couple of inches from the nose, that's the front of the board, and make sure your feet don't dangle off the tail, he end. The sides are called the rails, and the top side of the board that you're lying on is the deck. I think that's all you need to know for vocabulary. Oh, and when we actually go in the water, put the leg rope on your leg."

"You mean we're going into the water today?" Sora eagerly said. He felt nervous about the waves, but he was sure Riku would show him what to do.

"Sora, you really are funny. We're going to make sure you do the arm movements right before we even _think_ about that."

"But it's not going to take all day, right?" Sora said, looking back up at Riku. "Right?"

Guess not.

**XXXXX**

Done, done, done. I felt like I was going to mess the story up a lot of times, but I think I did alright. ..Hopefully. Review, review, review, and stay tuned for the next installment!


	4. What's Happening? Still confuzzled

Chapter Four is here to say hello! Oh, and I say hi. School's been a major ugh at the moment, so I'm finding it hard to write. Ah, hope you like it! To make things clear, Sora is eighteen, not seventeen. He's out of high school and so are the others. Except for Kairi and Tidus, since they never _finished _high school…

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts not mine….but, Kingdom hearts + me happiness.

P.S. A new character will be introduced in this chapter. Guess who?

XXXXX

"Owwwww."

"Stop being such a baby. Be a man and take it!" Yuffie said. "Right Selphie?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah." Selphie nodded, then going back to staring at the wall.

That's what the whole day consisted for Sora and his two female friends the next day at work. Sora was extremely sore. His legs and arms still felt all the small exercises Riku made him do repeatedly. Even worse, for Sora, were the lingering feelings that the other boy had left. Sora had some difficulty concealing his joy at being so close to him.

Despite all of Sora's happiness, one person was having a hard time with the day before. Selphie was spacing out the entire day. She refused look at anyone and didn't even make a single opinionated comment. And this was indeed a cause for worry. Yuffie tried her hardest to get any phrases out of Selphie, seeing that bothering Sora was not as fun when she didn't have her partner helping her.

"What time is it?" Sora asked for the fifteenth time, fidgeting in his seat. He twiddled his fingers while tapping his feet on the floor.

"It's ten after one. Why are you asking?" Yuffie teased. Just because she didn't have Selphie's support didn't mean she couldn't do some effective teasing of her own.

"No-no reason. Ah…it's just, ah, when's he coming here again? I forgot."

"He's coming at around two or so. I've already told you that. So what's the real reason?"

"That was the real reason. I-I swear!" Sora cried. He started to swing his arms in front of his chest. He tried to play it cool and sit contently on the stool. This was the period of time where hardly anyone came in. It was more crowded during the morning or in the afternoons. This meant leisure time for them. More specifically hassling Sora.

Yuffie walked away from the cashier and stepped in front of Sora. She closed in on him and stared right into Sora's eyes. If it's one thing that Sora really couldn't defend himself against, it was intense eye contact. Especially close up.

"Really? Are you sure that you're not lying to me at all? Are you sure that you're not just asking because you're impatient to leave and see a certain _someone_?" Yuffie pestered.

"Give Sora some room Yuffie; you're going to give him a heart attack."

Sora's heart jumped at the thought that maybe, just _maybe_ the person he'd been thinking of was the one who spoke. He whipped his head around at the door to see a boy leaning against the door. He had beige cargo pants on and a striped shirt. On his arm was a checkered band and in his hand was a skateboard. He had bright blonde hair. He sighed and then walked in. "Things really don't change, do they? Sora's getting badgered by Yuffie and Selphie…" He noticed a foot stretched out a little ways from him. He followed the body it was attached to and saw the brown-haired girl laid out. Her eyes were focused on the jar of straws on the front desk.

The boy walked up to her and flicked her on the forehead. Selphie did not move, but merely sat, absent from the realities of the world. With this, the boy flopped down on the seat next to Sora. "Hey cuz, how you've been?" Yuffie frowned as she sat across from them next to Selphie. "Hello to you too, Yuffie. You're looking as much of a ninja as ever." Yuffie grinned and then began to poke Selphie.

Sora, pushing away his disappointment, smiled broadly. "Hi Roxas. I've been doing really great. We've met some new people yesterday and they're really cool. Riku is teaching me how to surf, he's a professional surfer!" Sora continued to go on about how wonderful Riku's teaching was and how he thought Riku was composed and trendy and…

"Oh!"

Both Sora and Roxas stopped talking and looked at Yuffie. She jumped out of her seat and skipped over to the cousins. She rested her elbow on Rojas's shoulder. "Yeah, we went a lot of interesting people. Do you remember Kairi? She was there and it seems that she's been traveling with all of them as her manager. Sora, you continue." She gave Sora a wink.

"What?" Sora gave Yuffie a blank stare. Yuffie looked at Sora then at Selphie, switching glances continuously. Sora caught on. "Oh, and they're all surfers. On of our own is with them too, you remember Tidus, he-"

"What?" Selphie snapped, her body turning stiff.

"Oh, so this is what this is about. I get it." Roxas said. He stood up and stepped in front of Selphie again. "Would you mind coming with me for a bit, Selphie? I've forgotten how things work around here." Selphie, her eyes still wide open, rose and started to walk to the back of the shop. "Hey, wait!" Roxas shouted, and then he gave one last look to Yuffie before going to catch up with Selphie.

"What's going on?" Sora questioned. In all of his pleasure of being with Riku he had forgotten to ask what was between Tidus and Selphie.

Yuffie looked both ways and beckoned him to sit next to her. When he sat, she scooted her chair closer to his and whispered, "You think she's gone, right?"

"Huh?" Sora spoke. He never thought that Yuffie would be scared of Selphie or be able to lower her voice that much. "Why are you whispering?"

"Shhh!" Yuffie grabbed his collar and hissed, "Is she gone?"

Sora gulped and replied, "Yeah, she and Roxas are in the backroom. They won't be able to hear us. Why?"

Yuffie relaxed and relaxed her grip on Sora's collar. He gave him a smile and apologetically said, "Sorry, but I really don't want Selphie to hear us. She gets touchy when we talk about Tidus."

"I get _that_, but why? How many times do I gotta ask?"

"Let's start from the beginning. Tidus, Selphie, and I all used to live on the other side of the island. We were childhood friends. Back then, Tidus used to horribly bully Selphie. She was in tears almost every other day. We told him to back off, but he kept giving her trouble. Then he left in the middle of high school. We didn't even hear of him since yesterday."

"So how does Roxas know about this and I don't?" Sora huffed.

"It's because the summer before Kairi and Tidus left Roxas stayed with me. My mother had his are really good friends, I think they knew each other on the main island or something. Anyways, I introduced him to the others and saw how mean Tidus was. And he overheard….he overheard that…"

"That what?"

"That Selphie was in love with Tidus, even though he picked on her so badly. He heard that one night when Selphie slept over and he was going downstairs to get a drink. After he heard that he started to act weird so I finally got him to confess that he knew."

Sora was astonished. He managed to get out, "Is she still in love with him?"

"Can't you tell?"

Sora looked down and thought about how Selphie was acting. He jolted back up and said, "But what do we do now? We should get him to find out!"

Yuffie covered his lips with her hand. "No way. If Selphie ever found out, she'd tear our tongues out!"

Sora closed his mouth. He was about to say something else when he heard the chimes in front of the door ring. He motioned to Yuffie to go back to the cashier to help the customer. She said nothing else.

After quite a few customers and many smoothies, it turned five. Sora gathered Roxas and Selphie out of the back, where it turned out they were having a fight with the mops. He was glad to see that Roxas got Selphie to take her mind of Tidus. However, he still wanted to get Tidus and Selphie on good terms. It was Sora's turn to meddle.

They all strolled out of the shop. Yuffie and Selphie were walking together, chatting animatedly. Roxas and Sora walked together in front of them.

"It's our first day back at work and what do you do? You almost break our mops!"

Roxas shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it. Selphie was the one who forced me to defend myself."

Selphie pounced on Roxas while shouting, "You liar! You're gonna regret you ever messed with Miss Selphie!" Roxas struggled for a few minutes while Selphie jumped off of him and ran around him in circles. Yuffie watched happily and Sora chased Selphie until he got sick and had to sit on the floor.

Yuffie went over to Sora and slumped on the floor next to him. She rubbed his back until Sora could look in front of him. Then she leaned on her arms and watched the scene that opened up in front of them. Sora looked at Yuffie before viewing the fight. He gave out a small sigh and felt exceptionally peaceful. He thought about being able to see Riku soon…

"Hey, we gotta go right now!" Sora pulled on Yuffie's arm to get up. He went in between Roxas and Selphie and yanked Selphie off of him. "We were supposed to meet Riku right after work!" He motioned for the others to follow him. He began to jog when he met a huge wall. He looked up to see a man staring right back at him.

"How have you been, squirt?"

XXXXX

Actually, there are two new characters, but the first one, Roxas, is more important so sorry new character #2! Let's move on to more important matters (Roxas: what about me?) Does anyone like to push buttons? Well if you do you wouldn't mind pushing that little purple review button, would you? I'd really like to read comments, particularly ones on how to improve my writing. Thanks!


	5. Touché

Chapter …5…I think.

I've noticed that every weekend I've done a chapter so far, I'm proud of myself. On the flip side, I think maybe it's because I'm not so hot at writing… (Sigh).

Disclaimer (which I've nicknamed Dizzy): I don't own anything even relatively close to Kingdom Hearts, except a copy of the game and a keychain.

While writing this I'm listening to Little Mermaid songs. After this, I'm going to watch the Little Mermaid movie, all in celebration of the Little Mermaid DVD coming out! Unfortunately I can't buy it because I have no money, but one day…

XXXXX

Touché

Sora was about to back away when Yuffie clawed herself on the man in front of him. "Daddy!"

The man grinned at her before placing her on the floor. "How's my little ninja doing? Got into any trouble recently?"

Yuffie opened her mouth to speak when Sora spoke up, "Well, Boss man Cid, she's been harassing the customers, myself included." Yuffie flashed her father a wide smile then turned to snarl at Sora. He officially gave up.

Cid gave a hearty laugh and said, "Like her old man, she's a fighter!" At hearing that, Yuffie hopped off the discouraged brunette and went to stand next to Cid.

"Hey Boss. How were the fish biting?" Roxas called out, walking up to them with Selphie at his side, oddly composed.

"Not too bad, they'll fetch a good price I'd wager." Cid triumphantly replied. He spotted the person next to Roxas. "What's wrong with girly? She doesn't seem to up to her usual tricks."

Selphie frowned before saying, "Gramps, you better watch what you say."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll get ya!" Selphie sprung on Cid, pushing him down. Cid tried to fend her off, but Selphie dodged Cid's hands and then stood up. She put her hand out forward to help the man. "It's good to have ya back, Gramps."

He accepted her hand. "Thanks, but…" Cid gave her a mischievous look before pulling her down. "Don't call me Gramps."

"Don't harm my old Daddy! He's fragile, like a glass figure of a swan." Yuffie sang out, reaching out with both hands, one for her father, the other for her friend.

When all were up and relatively clean, Cid questioned, "Does anyone know what time it is? I haven't looked at the time since I got off the ferry."

Sora glanced at his watch, startled. "Guys, it's already 6:30!" He began to shift his weight between one of his feet.

"Calm down squirt, whatcha late for?"

"We were gonna go see some people Sora and the others met yesterday." Roxas explained.

"Wanna come Pops?"

"Nah, I've gotta get home and make sure your brother Squall and his hornball haven't sexed the place up."

"Don't count on it." Yuffie retorted. Cid waved them all goodbye, muttering "horny little fruitcake…"

Sora then announced that they would have to leave now if they were to get there by seven. With much complaining and teasing, Sora forced them to get there. By the time they arrived, the sky was dark and several stars were glittering above the group. However, a light could be seen near the beach. As the group advanced, they saw that the light was actually a bonfire. A person got up from sitting near the fire and walked towards them. The light grew closer and Sora saw it to be the person he was the thinking of all day.

"Riku!" Sora gleefully called out.

"What took you guys so long? It got too cold to go out for a swim so we decided to make a bonfire instead." The boy signaled his hands to the people near the fire.

"Do you guys get cold really easily or something? I mean, no offense, but aren't you guys supposed to be used to the coldness of the water?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking of _someone_ who might not be used to it."

Sora tilted his head in questioning, but realized who Riku was talking about. "Sorry, it's just that our boss came back from a fishing trip he went on so we were talking to him."

"It's okay, we're roasting s'mores. Kairi made them pretty good."

Sora's eyes lit up, his tongue unconsciously licking his lip. Roxas noticed that and elbowed the boy. "Hold yourself Sora."

"And who might you be?"

"Ah, this is my cousin Roxas." Sora rushed. The two shook hands and Sora couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their contact. Yuffie, who may have had an idea of what Sora was feeling, grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him to the fire. They both plopped down on the soft sand. The others followed. To Sora's delight, Riku took a spot next to Sora. However, Roxas took a seat on the other side of Riku and next to Tidus. Tidus turned to see who had sat down and on the sight of Roxas; they both began to speak to each other. This left Riku entirely to Sora. At least he thought so.

"So Riku, how long do you think you're gonna be here for?" Yuffie said, cutting of Sora from even beginning his sentence. He shot her a look, but her eyes were focused on Riku. Internally, Sora was fuming. If you want to talk to Riku so badly, then I'll just get out of your way, Sora furiously thought. He picked himself up and sat between Tidus and Kairi. Kairi said hello to him before returning to her conversation with Selphie. Poor Wakka was left in the middle of the two girls, forgotten.

Staring at the fire, Sora let his mind wander. He picked up one of the s'mores and began to eat away. He remembered what Yuffie had told him about Selphie's past with Tidus. He made his mind up to clear the tension they shared. Everyone else always goes into my business, it's finally the time for me to give it try, Sora happily thought. After all my scheming, they'll be thanking me endlessly. A few seconds later, a smile formed on Sora's lips as he set out to start his plan.

"Tidus, are you happy that you got to see Yuffie and Selphie again?" Sora sweetly asked.

Sora's expectant eyes forced the other boy to say, "Huh…oh, yeah…" He was about to go back to speaking with Roxas when Sora cut him off again. Roxas gave Sora a warning look. Selphie, who had finished her conversation with Kairi, was staring at Sora as well. Wakka was poking Kairi as she was playing with some thalassa shells.

"Yeah, I think you guys should definitely hang out sometime. You probably have a lot to catch up on." Sora hinted.

"Sora," Selphie said sternly.

"Hmmm?" Sora answered. He tried to give his best 'i didn't do anything wrong' look while fluttering his eyelashes.

To Sora's surprise, she turned to face Yuffie and Riku. "Hey Riku, where are you staying at right now?"

Riku looked at Selphie and then replied, "At Tidus's house with Wakka."

"Is it crowded?"

"Well…a little since Tidus's mom lives in a one-room house so we all have to sleep in the living room."

"Isn't there anywhere else you could possibly stay?" Selphie asked. To many, Selphie would sound like she's merely asking a question, but to her friends they knew better. The tone Selphie was using was her prank voice. Sora heard it many times while Selphie was playing tricks on him. Yuffie narrowed her eyes in understanding. However, Sora just gave Selphie a confused look.

"We can't stay at Kairi's house since her mom doesn't allow guys there, but it's fine." He, like Sora, didn't understand what her sudden question was about.

Selphie returned Sora's glance with a wink and mouthed him a sentence. Sora shrank back. The sentence was as follows: _I don't know what you've heard, trying to get me to be with Tidus, but I'm going to get you back right now._ Sora deeply regretted his actions.

"You could probably stay with Sora, you know. His mother wouldn't mind at all. Sora could share his room with you." They all looked at Sora with eager eyes. Unfortunately for him, he could never withstand pressure and gave in. He gave a bright smile. "Sure, I'd be delighted."

"Well, that's all settled." Selphie put her hands together. "I think this is gonna be-"

"Are you sure, Sora? You don't have to." Riku gazed at Sora while playing with a lock of his hair.

To put it simply, Sora melted. "Of course! You don't have to worry about it at all!"

Riku looked hesitant, but said, "Well, if you're sure."

"Isn't this grand? You two will have a great time together!" Selphie exclaimed. "Oh, and Sora, you have chocolate on your mouth. I forgot to tell you earlier."

Sora put a hand on his mouth to see some chocolate on the side of his mouth. He glared at her and mouthed one word-_Touché. _

XXXXX

Yes, another chapter done! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do one until next week, but I did it! As you could see, I added Squall (Leon) to the story, but I'm not sure if I should put him with Rinoa or Cloud. Or put him with one of them, but then switch it around later on. Anywho, see you next time! And…review! (Riku: -sweats- How many times is she gonna say this? Stop it already!) Sorry, couldn't help it. : )


	6. The Sexy Truth

Chapter six has arrived! When I was writing the fifth chapter I kept thinking about how I made too many characters appear in the story. So I made sure to try to include each one, but it seems I forgot about Axel…I didn't really mean to. To be honest, I'm writing/making this up as I go, I don't really have too much of an idea where it'll go, but I have a few ideas I want to use in the future of the story. Man, I can't believe I forgot Axel. It's okay, I'll make sure Axel gets a special scene of his own this time :)

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts, but recently acquired the Little Mermaid Platinum Edition Dvd! Yup, it's just THAT exciting.

**There is a bit of sexual content, so I think I'm going to make this go a rating higher. **

XXXXX

"Well, this is…my room." The boy said, stretching his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"When do you clean this place, once a year?" Riku incredulously asked.

"Heh, something like that," Sora replied, chuckling in nervous bouts to hide that fact that what Riku had said was perfectly true. "If you want, though, you could sleep in family room." He glanced outside the door before adding, "But my mom may be watching you."

"Huh?"

As Riku shook his head in confusion, Raye entered with a large brightly colored bag. "Here…Riku, was it? Just put your clothes in this and leave it by the washer and dryer. I'll clean it for you."

"Nah, it's okay. I can do my own laundry and just allowing me to stay here is enough." Riku said.

"Don't give me that modesty stuff; I do Sora's laundry too. It's fine."

"You _still_ have your mom do your clothes for you?" Riku said, looking at Sora with disbelieving eyes. "Aren't you like seventeen years old?"

"It's not like I won't do it, it's just that she_ likes_ to do it! Seriously, just ask her!" Sora cried out. He accusingly looked at his mother, who shook her head. "And, I'm not eighteen!"

Riku's lips curled into a small smile. "Interesting," he murmured to Sora's unaware ears.

"Not that it really matters, but I really do like to do his laundry. I just love doing boys' laundry." Raye intercepted.

"Why?" Sora questioned, oblivious to Riku's comment.

"It's simple; it reminds me of when I was in college. Ah, the good old days," Raye reminisced, her eyes glazing over a little.

"…" Riku gaped at her.

When Sora finally pushed Raye out, albeit with two bags of laundry, he let out a great sigh. He walked over and plopped down on his bed, next to Riku. He stretched out behind Riku and closed his eyes. He was about to doze off when he felt the bed creaking. He lifted his eyes a bit to see what was going on without having his eyes completely open. He held his breath in. There, before him, was Riku changing clothes. Sora restrained himself from gulping or blushing. Riku would definitely notice if supposedly sleeping Sora had a tomato face.

"Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so and maybe some things are that simple."

Sora listened to the soothing song, when he heard Riku speak. Oh, so that was his cell phone. Sora shut his eyes and listened intently.

"Hey, what's up? Oh, really? Wait, are you sure? Damnit, why did _he_ have to do this? Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll just make sure I don't run into him. Bye." Riku put his phone down on the desk near him and let out a loud sigh. He pulled his pants up and buttoned his shirt. Sora heard the door close. Sora sat up and extended his arms out. He then flopped back on his bed. He rested his head on his arm and looked at the ceiling. Sora wanted his walk up to Riku and ask who this mysterious man was, but he knew he probably wouldn't tell him. "It's not like that close or friends or anything…" Sora mused out loud.

"Well, I consider you my friend."

"Huh!" Sora jumped several inches off his bed before crumpling back on it; his legs sprawled on the sheets. He turned and saw Riku sitting on a chair, giving Sora a very amused look. "Hi, Riku. You surprised me there."

"Sorry. I was going to wake you up, but you looked really peaceful so I decided I'd just look at you for awhile."

"Look at me! Wh-why would you want to do that?" Sora stuttered. He felt really warm at the moment from Riku's comment and the way Riku's eyes roamed over his legs and up to his heated face. He dearly wanted to be touched by Riku's soft hands. He thought that Riku's hands would probably be cold…

"Sora? So-ra?"

Sora felt like he was drowning in the images he had created of him and Riku. He didn't care that the actual thing was right in front of him, as long as he didn't lose the feeling he had right now…

"So-ra, why won't you answer me?" Sora felt something cold slide over his legs and sweep across his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Riku sitting on him, one hand brushing against his leg and the other caressing his face. Sora's mouth fell open.

"Ri-Riku? What are you doing?" Sora gasped, holding himself from giving into his desires.

By that time, both Riku's hands were making there way down to Sora's chest, pulling his shirt up, revealing small glimpses of Sora's tan stomach. Riku's cold hand rested on Sora's stomach, extracting a shudder from the other boy. "Sora, you've been a very bad boy."

Sora started to breathe heavily as Riku persisted in his ministrations that led down to the lower part of Sora's body. Sora was shocked at Riku's boldness, but he couldn't help liking the feeling. "Wh-hat do you me-mean?" Sora moaned out.

Riku began to straddle Sora. He put a finger on his lips and said, "Well, let's see. You lied to me about the surfing lessons. You never really wanted to learn, did you?" He then proceeded to lick one of his hands while the other still worked on Sora's member.

"H-how do you know t-that?" Sora asked, getting closer to his peak.

"First, I saw you coming before that, watching me in the mornings." He began to pump faster. "Secondly, you didn't even know a single thing about surfing. I mean, you didn't even know what hang ten meant."

"I'm sorry, R-riku," Sora breathed out. "But why are you doing this?"

Riku chuckled and looked straight into the boy's eyes. "That's because I like you." Sora released the aftereffects of Riku's hand and fell into darkness.

Meanwhile, a certain group of people were at the beach.

"Where are they, it's been over an hour since they were supposed to be here!" Yuffie whined.

"I know! I wonder what they could possibly be doing together?" Kairi agreed.

"Oooh! Something _naughty_?" Selphie snickered.

Tidus was not with the gang so Selphie had returned to her normal antics. Yuffie, Kairi, and her had all grouped together and were now suggesting ideas to what the two boys were doing. Wakka, again, was left to pout. Roxas sat next to him and tried to comfort him as much as he could. However, it seemed only Kairi's attention would cure him.

"Wakka you gotta get up and act happier!" Roxas cheerfully said. Seeing no response from Wakka, he let his head down in defeat.

"Be a man Wakka! Kairi is looking this way, ya know?"

Wakka straightened up and looked towards the group of girls. When he saw Kairi giggling with the others and ignoring his existence, Wakka went back into his shell. A hand crept around Wakka's shoulder and gave him a big pat on the back. Wakka coughed and said, "Can't ya leave a man to his sadness?"

"Nope." The man who said that had bright, flaming red-hair and a wide cat-like grin. He felt someone looking at him. He looked to the right and saw Roxas giving him a confused look. "Who's the kid?"

"I'm Roxas, got it?" The boy huffed.

"I'm Axel, got it _memorized_?" Axel replied.

"Man, do ya always have to say that? It sounds so lame." Wakka said.

"Why do you always have to say 'ya', that sounds stupid." Axel answered.

"Come over here, ya!" Wakka shouted, trying to pull Axel into a noogie. Axel evaded and declared, "Shouldn't we make a fire?"

"Pyro, anyone?" Wakka teased. Roxas was amazed to see that Wakka had totally forgotten about Kairi's attention and was having fun with the supposed 'pyro'. He smiled and watched the two fight over the matches. Axel won and after lighting the fire (with Wakka resentfully putting the logs down) he sat down next to Roxas. "So what do you like to do, Kiddy?"

"Who you calling Kiddy, Pyro?" Roxas snapped.

Axel looked surprised and said, "Hey, I was just kidding _Roxas_."

Roxas looked embarrassed and murmured, "Sorry."

XXXX

I'm trying to decide the couple pairings at the moment. I'm really happy that I've kept to my commitment of posting a chapter every weekend. I was going to have Sora's cover blown later on, but I could't help it. I was worrying that I didn't have enough scenes between the two. I hope you enjoyed it and review suggestions/criticisms.


	7. A Challenge

_Chapter Seven_

I was going to update earlier, I really was…but ugh. My head hurts. Meh. Oh yeah, I was going to add that I changed the rating because of that one scene. I really don't do scenes like that much (it makes me giggly), I prefer dialogue and so on then the more physical aspects to write about…but at least now I can freely use cursing. Yay.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I do want the Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix thing that's coming out soon. Oh and I want to play Final Fantasy XII as well.

XXXX

"I can't believe he sleeps like that."

"Yes, he's done it ever since he was a kid. But it's cute, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Sora felt dimly aware of his surroundings. He kept his eyes closed and listened. He heard some shuffling until his mother spoke.

"Would you like some pancakes? I just made some, they're chocolate chip."

"Chocolate chip in the morning?"

"Well, Sora really does like his chocolate…"

"Yeah, I'd really like some. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just wake Sora for me, I'm gonna go and put some plates on the table."

Sora heard the door close the door and steps on the stairs. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He searched his mind for what had happened before he fell asleep. It felt like he blanked out. He opened his eyes and saw Riku sitting on the chair, expectantly watching him. Now how did this seem familiar…

"AHH!"

"Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna do anything to you so stop yelling. Otherwise I'm going to have to make you quiet."

That shut Sora up. So Sora did the only thing he could do. He pushed himself into the corner of his bed and bunched the sheets that had fallen off his body to shield him. He thought about using his fingers to make a cross sign at him, but he doubted that it'd really work. Riku wasn't a vampire, he was something worse.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad. At least you didn't make the cross sign with your fingers, though."

Sora coughed and tightened his hold on the covers. "What do you want?"

"Be a little nicer Sora. After what happened last night we should be on more than friendly terms."

"Hey, I didn't ask for what happened last night!" Sora shouted, jumping up on his bed. The sheets were still in his hands and his face held an offended look.

"Maybe, but you didn't refuse it either." Riku replied coolly.

"Yeah…but that's cause I was so surprised. I mean, you we were talking and then you…"

"Gave you what you wanted?" Riku interjected.

Sora began to blush. "Where'd you get that notion?"

"Maybe cause you had some bogus plan to have me teach you how to surf and you'd try to woo me or something in the process."

Ouch. That was a clean hit. Sora crumpled back down on his bed. "It wasn't exactly like that…I wanted to get to know you better."

Riku got up and sat on the bed with Sora. "And I'm glad that you did." He stretched his arm out and put his hand over Sora's. He somewhat expected Sora to flinch, but he melted to the small gesture and meekly looked at the silver-headed boy. And Riku could only smile.

"Shall we go and have breakfast now?"

"Yeah! I really like chocolate chip pancakes." Sora answered gleefully.

"How'd you know that we were having pancakes?"

"Um…eh…it was a wild guess?" Sora hesitated before putting a shirt on and heading out the door.

"What about your pants?" Riku asked Sora. Sora looked up, embarrassed. He then walked out the door and said, "Eavesdropping isn't a very nice thing to do, Sora. You might get punished for that one of these days…."

Sora gulped and slowly turned to find a pair of pants. He took his time, not wanting to go and face the entity that was Riku.

XXXX

"Why do I have to have someone here too?"

"That's because it's not fair of Sora is the only one who has to have someone at their house." Yuffie triumphantly said.

"I guess…but still. I don't want _him_ here." Roxas pointed the figure moping in the back.

"Maybe she's moved on…but why would she keep torturing me like this, ya? It don't add up…" Wakka ranted, his arms covering his head. Yuffie turned to try to comfort him, but thought better of it and sat on Roxas's desk. She sat criss cross apple sauce on the desk and folded her hands together thoughtfully.

"I can see what you mean, but I think Selphie would be mad if Tidus stays over here."

"How about that other guy….Axel?" Roxas suggested. He thought about the other night when Axel miraculously uplifted the mood Wakka had been in.

"Oh, so that's what you've been wanting! To share your room with Axel during those lonely nights…with a warm fire and snuggling under the…"

"That's not what I meant! I thought he'd the best choice since he's the most normal…I think."

"You mean mister pyro? If you really want, I guess I could arrange it…I'll just tell Axel that you wanted him with you…as a roommate of course," said Yuffie.

"Ah…never mind. I'll take that mess of emotions over there." Roxas pointed at Wakka who moved under the table mumbling to himself.

"Sure thing. I'm going to call Kairi right now and have her come over. Maybe she'll be able to set him straight."

"Thanks," Roxas gratefully said.

"Yup, but now you owe me." Yuffie winked at him before pulling her cell phone out and dialed Kairi. Yuffie's phone was purple and had a keychain of a moogle on it. "Hey Kairi, you mind coming over here right now? Your boy toy is having a little episode. Yeah. See you."

"When is Sora and Riku coming over?" Roxas asked, trying to ignore Wakka's incoherent speech that was increasing in sound.

Yuffie pulled one of her socks higher before saying, "They should have already been over here. I told Riku last night to drag Sora over here in the morning. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless they're doing something." Yuffie grinned.

"Like what?"

"Like something that's very pleasurable." Axel answered when he appeared at the door.

"I still don't get it….do you mean….oh." Roxas said while watching Yuffie make gestures with her hands.

XXXX

"Was it that good?" Sora anxiously asked.

"The best I've ever had."

"Good, my mom will be glad to hear that." Sora said. The two boys were sitting in the kitchen, patting their stomachs after having a heap of pancakes each. Raye had left earlier to meet with one of her friends.

"What time is it?"

Riku yawned and looked at his watch. "Hey, we gotta go!" Riku stood up and walked over to the sink with his dish.

Sora followed and curiously glanced at Riku. "Where are we going." Sora had a small hope that maybe it was somewhere that the two of them could be alone…

"We got to head over to your cousin's house, Roxas. Yuffie asked me to make sure that we get over there. She only told me because she thought you'd forget."

"And who was the one who forgot?" Sora huffed.

"I get it. I'll tell Yuffie it was all my fault, okay?"

"Okay," Sora said and ran upstairs.

"Hey, you didn't clean your dishes. Where do you think you're going?"

Sora yelled back, "I'm going to brush my teeth and since you were the one to forget _you_ get to clean the dishes. Isn't that peachy?"

Riku growled and started to clean Sora's dish.

XXXX

"Where is he?"

"Over there. Be careful, we don't know what kind of condition he's in."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kairi confidently said before reaching under Roxas's desk. "Hi, Wakka. How are you?"

Instantly Wakka awoke from his daze of garbled words and flashed Kairi a bright smile. "Never been better."

"That's good. You want to come out from under the desk and sit with me?" Kairi innocently questioned. Wakka nodded and crawled from under the desk. Kairi led him over to the rug next to the bed where the both of them sat, Kairi comfortably in Wakka's lap while he told her of how he was going to be staying at Roxas's house.

"That worked out nicely." Selphie said. She had arrived with Kairi and was sitting on the bed with Roxas.

"Hey everyone," Sora shouted as he entered. Riku was behind him wearing a frown. Sora looked behind him and nudged Riku. "Are you still mad? Next time I'll do it."

"I'm not mad," Riku muttered.

"What, did Riku not get to be on top?" Selphie joked.

Sora blushed and Riku rolled his eyes. Sora narrowed his eyes and walked over to the seat near the desk that Yuffie was sitting on. "Hey Yuff, is Tidus coming over too?"

Yuffie held herself from laughing and said, "Nah, he took Axel to the skate park. We probably won't see them until later."

"Why there?" Roxas asked, his ears picked up on the word 'skate'.

Kairi spoke up. "Axel is more of skater than a surfer. He's really good at surfing, but he's even better at skateboarding."

"Better than me?" Roxas laughed. Roxas had been skating ever since he was five years old, ever since…

"Maybe, I wouldn't be surprised. He's _really_ good." Wakka said.

"If you think that you're better, why don't you go to the skate park today and challenge him?" Yuffie recommended.

"I think I will."

XXXX

The next chapter is going to be the skating chapter. The only problem would be that I don't really skate, but I'll try to wing it. It's okay…so…hope this was pleasant and please continue to read!


	8. Hugs and Tears

Chapter…8: So Huggable 

Whoah..8 already…Enjoy!

XXX

"Go-go-go-go….go?"

"What's wrong?"

Sora scratched his head. "I'm not sure who to root for."

Riku gave Sora an incredulous look. "You're not going to root for your cousin? Your poor cousin who has some portion of the same blood that flows through your veins?" Riku ranted with a theatrical pose.

"Not cool." Sora gave him a withering look before breaking out into a smile. "But Axel is super cool!"

"That is true, If I do say so myself."

Axel had seated himself on the floor next to where Riku and Sora were sharing a bench, while Wakka and Kairi were acting all mushy elsewhere. Selphie was glaring at anything that moved and refused to budge from behind the bench. Her jump rope was mere inches away from her hand so that she could attack any who would pop her personal bubble. Yuffie would keep glancing at Selphie, hoping that her puppy dog look would allow her entrance to the personal bubble, but Selphie would turn the other way whenever Yuffie would make the puppy look.

"Are you seriously going through with this?" Sora asked.

"Rocky won't let me back out so I guess so." Axel answered. He finished putting his kneepads on and was currently attempting to flatten his large, red spikes to fit under his helmet.

"The name's Roxas. Not kid, Kiddy, Roxy, Rock, and definitely not Rocky!" Roxas yelled, appearing from what seemed to be thin air, with Tidus at his side. Tidus seemed shyly anxious and glued his eyes to the floor as he neared the group.

"Instead of shouting at me, could you help me get this damn thing on?" Axel pleaded. They stared at each other for a few moments before Roxas sighed and bent over to fix the helmet. Axel gave Roxas a catlike grin. "Thanks _Roxas_."

Roxas looked surprised before haphazardly jamming his own helmet on his head. His voice was muffled as he struggled to put the rest of the helmet on.. "…Don't mention it." Roxas then hurried off again with Tidus at his side, unaware that one redheaded individual had heard him.

"Poor Tye-dye, Selphie won't even say hello to him," Yuffie suddenly rang out, obviously annoyed that she had been ignored as well.

Selphie immediately glowered at her and stalked off. Yuffie's mouth dropped open, but quickly was replaced with a frown. She 'humphed' and made herself a seat in between Riku and Sora. "I can't believe her. She's mad at me when she's been ignoring people all day long? Ugh. Argh. Ugh. Argh. Warg—"

"You know what I think? I think that maybe she needs someone to occupy her so that she isn't so uptight." Sora's eyes gleamed. Riku only shook his head.

"What do you mean…?"

"He means a guy so that Selphie can get over Tidus." Riku triumphantly said.

"No, what I meant was that we should get someone to be with Tidus so Selphie will get jealous and try to win Tidus over!"

"That was what I meant too…." Riku slowly said. Sora gave him a warm smile and hugged Riku.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno, I just felt like hugging you. You looked really huggable for that moment." Sora replied before rubbing his face into Riku's shirt.

Yuffie pushed Sora away. "Don't forget that I'm in the middle of you two lovebirds. Gosh, I bet that you'd probably be doing it right now if I wasn't here. You energetic rabbits."

"You're just jeal—"

"H-Help! Someone help!!" Roxas emerged with a frantic look. He latched unto Axel and began to pull him.

"What happened?"

"Tidus-he…he collapsed all of a sudden when we were walking down the stairs to the parking lot. He fell…we have to help him!" Roxas then grabbed Axel's hand and ran towards the parking lot. The others followed and found Tidus lying on the floor, unconscious and his arm twisted into an unnatural position.

XXXX

Merry Christmas! (eh) This was really really really short and I'm not sure if that's much of a cliffhanger, but it's ten and I'm a bit tired and freaked cause tomorrow I'm removing my wisdom teeth (the day after Christmas, yay). So…happy holidays (sorry Tidus)!


End file.
